A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
In some cases, a user may search for a particular entity or object (e.g., an account object, contact object, opportunity object, custom object, etc.) when accessing a cloud platform. The user may be one of multiple users for a particular client or tenant that utilizes the cloud platform for purposes associated with the client. However, multiple clients or tenants may utilize the cloud platform, where the users of one client may frequently search for different entities or data object types than the users from an alternate client. Techniques are desired for efficiently handling search requests associated with different tenants on a multi-tenant cloud platform.